Devil May Cry: Family
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Entremos en la vida del hijo de Sparda y en la larga familia que él ha formado en sus aventuras. Reviews tendran una enorme influencia en la historia.


_**Devil May Cry - Family**_

**The Staff**

_RING!_

Sin salir de su tan típica posición, el hijo de Sparda pateo el escritorio haciendo saltar el tubo del teléfono y atrapándolo fácilmente en su mano y acercándolo a su oído.

**- Devil May Cry...**

Tres segundos después, el joven peliblanco arrojó el tubo colgando el aparato. Otro que no tenia la contraseña... y justo cuando pensaba que al fin tendría algo para hacer. Aburrido y con ganas de mover un poco el cuerpo, decidió salir a la puerta de su tienda.

La noche era fresca pero amena, el joven caza-demonios tomó un poco de aire fresco cuando sintió un triple mofeo a su lado.

**- Hey! ¿Qué ocurre, Cerberus?**

**- Tengo hambre.**

**- Lo siento, pero solo hay pizza.**

_RING!_

**- Tal vez tengas suerte y podamos cazar un poco si esto resulta un buen trabajo.**

El cazador volvió a entrar y atrapo rápidamente el teléfono...

**- Devil May Cry... ... yeah... ... yeah... aja... OK, me encargare de esto en cinco minutos.** - Dijo colgando el teléfono.

- **¡Agni, Rudra, Cerberus!** - Llamó con fuerte voz - **¡A trabajar!**

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando recordó que casi se le olvida algo.

- **¡Nevan!**

Ante el llamado, cientos de murciélagos aparecieron por todos los alrededores, reuniendo hasta que una adorable Succubus medio desnuda apareció en el centro de la sala.

**- Cuida la tienda, por favor -** Comando antes de salir finalmente.

**- Como digas, dulzura.**

Tan pronto salio, los fríos nunchakus volaron desde su izquierda y se colocaron por si solos en su espalda, justo encima de las inseparables Ebony & Ibory. Justo entonces, Agni & Rudra saltaron de sus puestos de vigilancia en la terraza, cayendo como espadas en las manos de su mano, quien colocó a ambos a ambos lados de su cintura.

Con un largo salto... el Legendario Caballero Oscuro desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Nevan se digno a cerrar suavemente la puerta de la tienda, volviendo luego hacia el escritorio. Su atención se desvió un momento al oír un fuerte golpe viniendo del segundo piso, acompañado por unos gruñidos.

**- ¡¡GRRR! -** Gruño la bestia enfurecida - **¿¡Por qué siempre ganas?**

**- Te-he -** Una picara sonrisa fue la única respuesta de Alastor.

**- ¡Vamos, otra vez! -** Grito enfurecido Beowulf intentando por encima vez el mezclar las cartas debidamente... pero como siempre, no logró otra cosa mas que desparramarlas teniendo que resignarse a que la picara niña las reparta nuevamente.

**- Grr... -** Beowulf cambia cartas.

**- Mmm... -** Alastor cambia cartas.

**- Grr... -** Beowulf tomó un nuevo juego y su expresión cambio radicalmente - ¡Pago!

**- Adelante...**

**- ¡¡Póquer! -** Grito mostrando su juego. Solo para quedar boquiabierto ante la Escalera Real de Alastor.

Nevan pudo sentir otro golpe en el techo.

**- Niños...**

El sonido de una motocicleta deteniéndose ante la puerta le indico a la escalofriantemente hermosa criatura que la segunda al mando había llegado. Entrando elegantemente, la dama rubia entro a la tienda cargando con ella las armas de los padres de su... compañero. Era la única forma en la que ellos podían definirse...

**- Buenas noches, Nevan...**

_RING!_

Debido a que Nevan estaba mas cerca, ella atendió la llamada...

**- Devil May Cry... ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? **- Dijo en su típico tono seductor.

Incluso la segunda al mando podía escuchar los gritos que se oían a través del teléfono. Obviamente de alguien desesperado...

**- Entiendo. Si pudiera decirme la dirección acudiría allí inmediatamente **- La rubia no podía negar que le divertía el calmado tono con el cual ella siempre respondía ante todo, incluso las mas alocadas situaciones - **Gracias, y no se preocúpese, simplemente tome refugio hasta que lleguemos.**

Nevan colgó el teléfono, mirando a su superior.

**- No había contraseña, pero el caso era obviamente serio.**

**- Vale, solo dame la dirección y acudiré hacia allí.**

**- El trabajo es... "volador". ¿Puedo encargarme de este?** - Pregunto poniendo cara de cachorrito suplicante **- Porfis...**

**- Uf... esta bien. A fin de cuentas, acabo de regresar.**

**- ¡Gracias! -** Dijo haciendo una cómica reverencia **- ¡Beowulf, tenemos trabajo!**

**- ¡¡ESTOY OCUPADO! -** Grito desde el segundo piso - **¡¡Dos Pares de Ases!**

**- Uff... si será...**

**- Si estas de acuerdo... -** Dijo una voz seductiva desde la puerta - **...me encantaría ayudar.**

**- Oh... que amable de tu parte, Ifrit.**

Una vez Ifrit salio de vista, Nevan simplemente atractivamente hacia las afueras, sin detenerse ni siquiera cuando las ardientes garras rodearon su cuerpo... manteniendo la sangre de ella a temperatura. Al instante la figura femenina se disolvió, mientras que centenas de vampirillos flameantes se dispersaban bajo la luz de la luna.

NA: Sí, ya sé que la idea es bastante loca pero que rayos, es lo que me sale cuando me quedo despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana. Si quieren mas, pues manden reviews!


End file.
